Monster
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Sam is target of sexaul abuse and one way to make herself feel better is to cut. Can John save her before she lose herself completely
1. Chapter 1

I don't when the monster start to showing up in my life. I always thought monsters were just fiction character met to scared little kids. That was my mistake. The first monster that enters my life is name Bruce. He married my mom when my dad went missing; many people think that he was killed, but I think he was abducted by aliens. Back to Bruce I always remember what he did to me. Bruce climbs into my bed and raping me over and over while my mom was at work. I was only ten and ever since then he kept raping me when my mom is at work. The reason I never tell mom about Bruce is he makes her happy. Bruce treats with her respect and shows her love. So I'll put with Bruce abuse for my mom happiness.

The second monster that came into my life is Mark James. He is a junior at Paradise High School and star captain of the football team. Mark first attack on me was when he and Sarah broke up. Mark was desperate so he picks me. He knows I never tell. So at the end of the day he pulls me into the teacher bathroom and forces me to have sex with him. After that he told me I tell anyone I would be dead meat. I told him don't worry I'm already dead he smirk and walk away with that comment. He left me alone in the teacher bathroom with rip underwear and bruise lips. Mark's bloody semen still in me and my hips cover of hickeys along with the rest of my body. I cry as I try to get up. I walk home in quiet and hoping that my mom is at home so I don't have to see Bruce.

For once my lucky was in my favor mom was home so I don't have to deal with Bruce. I shape myself so mom and Bruce won't notice my odd walking.

"I'm home" I shout as I try to make to my room.

"Ok" my mom shout from the kitchen.

I made to my room and grab a pair of clean cloths and took a cold shower. I brought my razorblade with me. I turn on the cold and I slow got in as my body got use to the cold water I grab razorblade and made a small cut across my left wrist there many more on the same wrist they were all from Bruce, but this one is specially this decanted to Mark so I crave an M next to this new cut. I start cutting myself after Bruce second attack on me. Bruce saw me as good little girl that need a treat from him, he love to make me scream, and see me cry turn him on. As the cold water runs it wash all the blood of me and scent of Mark of me. I'm Sam Goode and I'm target of sexual abuse since I was ten years and rape by classmate today. There is no hope for me.

/

A/N: I live. Sorry for not updating I got lazy. Yes Sam is a girl in this fanfiction. Second chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I now most people don't like the idea of genderbend Sam but I'll stick with until the end if you don't like then don't read it. If you do like keep reading and few reviews for me. Go on to Chapter two. P.s. I don't own I AM NUMBER FOUR.**

**/**

John Pov:

Henri and I where on the road heading to next destination for are new home. My leg was still a little sore after Number Three died.

"So where are going now?" I ask Henri.

"Where heading towards Paradise, Ohio and we need to find you a new name." Henri replay as continue to drive.

"How about John" I said as closing on our next home.

"John Smith that can work" Henri said with smile as we enter Paradise, Ohio.

"Along with that I enrolled you into Paradise High School. You start on next Friday so you have that extra day to relax and get settle. "Henri said as we came up to old house that was edge of the town. I also saw women with blonde hair and blue I eyes.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Hart and you must be Henri the men that was planning to buy this old house, and this must be your son. I have daughter that is going to your school as well, her name is Sarah." As she speak to both of them giving a little bit of detail of the house along with her personal.

"Thank you Mrs. Hart come on, John help me move the stuff in." Henri said as I start to move few things in the house.

Sam Pov**:**

It was long day for me and the same tormenting from Mark and another scar on my wrist. I know I wouldn't be lucky we I get home, because my mom said she was picking up a double shift at her work and she won't be back by one o' clock so it just Bruce and me at home. It makes want to puke and not want to go home but where can I go. I'm outcast in this town no one wants me.

As I got to the front porch I slowly open the door. Feeling that he is waiting for me like a lion ready pounce on the gazelle. I just took a deep breath and face my biggest monster that will leave me alone.

Friday

John Pov:

I got a decent amount of sleep. I quickly change into my clothes and head down stair for breakfast. I already see Henri downstairs making breakfast.

"How do you sleep, John?" Henri asks as serve just eggs and bacon.

"Fine" I replay as I ate bacon.

"After you done eating I'll give you lift to school." Henri said as he was his dish.

It was somewhat a quite drive to the school.

"Remember John doesn't grab for attention or getting into situation and you do. You call me." Henri said as he hand me a cell phone. The only number was in it was Henri.

"Thanks, Henri" I said as I took and head off to main entrance.

Sam Pov:

I was able to sneak out of my house with bloody arm. After Bruce did to I need to leave quickly I didn't care if I didn't say good-bye to my mom. I didn't want her see me this condition. She wills suspect and ruin her happiness. I just throw on my black hoodie it's always cold in the morning. I finally made to the school ground. I made a bee line to girl's bathroom covering my new fresh cut. After I sat in the bathroom stall I went to my locker. I can feel Mark eyes on me watching as I walk. All I want to do is cry because I'm never safe. I spot gold hair boy with green eyes knowing I will never be friends with.

John Pov:

I spot brown hair and brown eye girl. She seems quite reversed; like she never wants to be here. Can she be another number?

**A/N: Hope you like. Please review. Sorry for grammar error and spelling mistake. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warring there is rape mention in this story. **

John Pov:

When I saw the girl with brunet act very strange I start to think she is one of us that escape. Only to find out as slam my locker shut. When I extend my arm to grab her shoulder she freak out and ran away. For some reason I follow her just in case she doesn't herself. As she turns the corner she disappears. I was really confuse how can she disappear like at there is still chance she can be one of us. The likely hood of her being a Lorien is a 50/50 shot. I'll have to talk with Henri about this made by he'll know. When I heard the bell I bump into a blonde girl.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." As I apologies helping her pick up her books.

"O' no it's okay. It my fault I was not paying attention." The blonde girl replies as she got. Our met my heart starts to race when I saw her face.

"You must be new my name is Sarah Hart." The blonde girl introduces herself.

"I'm John Smith" I reply as I got back up my feet.

"We should hang out sometime. " Sarah replies as I hand her books back.

"Sure" I reply back.

"Come we are already late for class. Where you from, John" Sarah ask me as walk to our homeroom class.

"Florida," I responded to her question.

Sam Pov:

When I felt someone hands on my shoulder my first instinct is to run away. When I turn around the corner I was pull into the empty room. Someone's hand is over my mouth so I couldn't scream for help; when I look into eyes of my second monster I know there was no escape; no point to fight.

"I'm not happy with you my dear, Sammy, looking at other men" Mark whispering in my ear. As grab out his pocket knife as ripe my t-shirt.

"No I swear to you Mark I was not looking please don't this." I pled to him as I felt cold cut my shirt.

Mark bites my neck leaving hickey. He ripe off my jeans then my underwear follows along my pants being thrown side. Mark kiss me but I didn't I want the kiss so I work on the nerve to fight back so I bit his lips which earn me a slap in the face "Bitch" he yelled as he pull down his pants and ram his member into vangial causing me to scream in pure agony. "Say you're sorry you little bitch" he shouts as he keeps thrusting in an out causing more tearing. "I'm sorry please stop, Mark, I'll never do it again just please stop." I pled as my eyes where cover with tears hoping this will stop.

After few minutes which felt eternity for me he stop as ejection his seed inside of me.

"Remember my dear, Sam; never talk to any other guy beside me. Do you understand?" He said as put on his boxer along with his pants. Mark open the door left me alone the room as I try to get up I reach for my underwear and pants. After putting them on I look for new t-shirt I never leave home without in case situation like today ever happen. I quickly went over to the corner of the room slowly cut my wrist this time I made a little deeper than I usually do this pain was more serious than other ones beforehand.

All I can hope is that mom is home by the end of the day. I drift to sleep with open cut.

John Pov:

My first day of Paradise High was so bad. I made new friend and I hope Henri and I can stay here for quite a while. My mind keeps going back to mystery burnet girl can she really be Lorien? When I got home I saw Henri in the living room fixing an old clock.

"How was your first day of school?" Henri asks as tinker with clock.

"It was okay can you do me favorite, Henri?" I ask as sat on couch

"That depends what's the favorite?" Henri ask as he step aside of the clock.

"Can you do some research on a girl with brown hair," I ask.

"Well, John that might be a little hard since there could be dozen of brown hair girl in this county alone. Can you narrow it down?" Henri said as he walks into his room.

"She goes to my school same grade." I reply as grab my backpack.

After few moments Henri came out his room with one piece paper.

"Here is your mystery girl. Her name is Samantha Goode, If you're thinking she one of us she not." Henri replays as he hand me the paper. I just scan the rest of it. The only question that buzzed around my head why was she acting very distance. I'll ask her tomorrow and maybe she won't runway.

/

**A/N: Thank you for reading and thanking you Alice Williams for the review. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon.**

**/**

Sam POV:

All I remember is the attack then the cut I made. I was surprise I didn't bleed to death which I hope for death but I guess death didn't want me. When I look at my wrist, its cover dry blood and yellow puss. This never happen before why is happing now? I grab my gauze and did quick check on myself after quick approved and ahead to nurse office. When left the room I was held against my will I noticed that everyone left. I hope nurse left so I can just break in I know that not the brightest idea but I need to take care of it as soon as possible. When I reach the nurse office I pick the lock which wasn't so hard. The first thing I did is clean the dry blood and look for disinfected spray and peroxide I let wait before I put on my gauze. When I was clean up my mess in the nurse I realized I never clean up my messes in the other room that Mark held me. I quickly ran back to clean up my messes so no one suspect anything. After I clean up my mess I ran to home. Knowing Bruce and Mom will be a little worry what ever happen to me.

Next Day

John POV:

"_Please help I need help!" A little voice shouted "Why are you not helping me? The small voice shouted out but twice as loud. _

"_I wish I could help you but I don't who you are?" I shouted as I try to find the person who is shouting. _

"_You'll know when see me, but please hurry I don't have much time." The voice said as it fades away._

I lunched myself from sleep "What a dream." I said as did a quick change maybe I should tell Henri but my dream he might help. As I head down stairs to eat. When I got to the kitchen I already see Henri making breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Henri asks as he places a plate of food.

"Not so good I heard a voice calling for help." I said as I took a bite off my bacon.

"That strange I should check it out." Henri said as head to his room.

When Henri left to his room I start to run to my school trying my best not to show my Legacies or my super speed. When I got school it was barely anyone here. I went to boy's locker room to change out of my smelly cloths thankfully I pack clean cloths.

As I start walk down the hall I heard a light snore. I follow the sound it lead me to my astronomy class odd who would be here at almost of crack of dawn. I open door to find a small burnet girl slumping over her desk. Slowly I approach her looking at her in awe. She must be Samantha Goode that girl I confuse to a Lorien. I took the seat in front of her making sure I don't wake her up. I had no idea when I started to play with her hair. Her hair is so soft. She was beginning shuffle herself to wake up. When she opens her eye's they were pretties brown eyes I have ever met. They make diamonds look shameful compare to her eyes. In spilt second her eyes went to haze to panic like something or someone is going hurt if she does run. In blink of eye she off running I didn't waste this time to follow I want to know why she running. Since it just her and I running in the hall I hand no problem cornering her.

"Please stay away from me. You can only get me in more trouble." She shouted as tears started to run down her face. Her body started to shaking like there is someone behind I did a quick turn and saw Mark James.

"Is there a problem?" I ask as face Mark our eyes lock on.

"Sammy, is this joker hurting you?" Mark asks in a serious tone.

"No" Sam reply in small tone most above whisper as her body start to shake more rapidly.

"Look here since you're new to this school. You haven't learned what the rules around here. Rule one don't get in my way. Rule two don't touch or get hear my property that includes, Sammy, over there. Rule three and if you didn't hear the first two rules then I get to pound your face into the cement ground." Mark stated as he hold three fingers all for so claim rules. All I could is smile.

"Since when, Sam, become yours" I asks as I try not laugh at him. I can tell Mark was not happy about my comment. He pushes aside and grab Sam's arm. I had quick glance on her face it look pain that was running on her face. My first reaction was to pushes Mark up against the wall. So can make sure Sam is safe. What I did suspect Sam staying put.

"What are you just standing there run?" I ask as I try to hold Mark down. Then more footsteps start flows through hallway. Mark pushes me back causing me to push into Sam. Where cause her head hit the wall behind us. She was knocking out cold. Mark fled long along. I pick up Sam carrying her to the nurse office. I place her on the bed so she can rest head.

Then it hit me when Sam replays to Mark in the quite tone. It was the same tone that was in my dream. She was the one who needs my help. Well I know what her first problem is and its name is Mark James. The second problem is still a mystery and I must find out so. The nurse walks in seeing Sam on the bed.

"How long has she been out?" The nurse asks as she starts to fill out pass for me to go back to class.

"Only couple minutes, and she might have bump on her left side of her head" I replay as I took my pass back to class.

Sam POV:

"Ow! My head feels like tons of bricks were just drop on me" I thought as I try to get up.

All I can remember was John and Mark having argument over me. Which is nice because I never two guys fight over me.

"Glad you're wake, Ms. Goode." The nurse said with smile place on her face.

"I was getting worry you won't wake up." She said as she hand me ice package.

"Keep this on your left side. It will help the swelling of the bump.

"Who brought me here?" I ask as place ice on my head.

"It was the, John, he left few minutes ago." The nurse replay as she wrote pass for me. I look at the pass it was already third hour. Great I have gyms.

When I got to girls lockers room there was no one. So it was quick change into my gym cloths. Head towards the track where everyone was at. I hand my gym coach the pass. He said were just doing laps. I just start to jogs.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a voice behind me. I turn to see John. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm doing better. Thanks for taking to nurse office." I said in happy tone with the same smile on face. I feel like at John might help me defeat my monster.

/

A/N: Yes, finely John got into Sam life but can he stay in it? Also Thanks Alice Williams for the review. Please review. One more thing I don't own the I AM Number Four.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who wait for me to update. Giving a shouted to panda fish for review.**

**/**

Sam Pov:

After gym class I went to my locker to pick my backpack. I decide to be bold and wait for John. I wait to see a gold mop hair and emerald green eyes. I can sense Mark eyes but pull through it I know he didn't get his chance of his fun time with me. I spot heading in my direction I can feel heart stop and my feet freezing on me. Then I spot John grabbing my hand leading me out of gym section. All I could feel is relax because John will protect me from Mark. Then it hit me like a ton bricks John can't protect from Bruce.

"Thanks, John I should be heading class I'll meet you at front door so I can pick up astronomy homework." I said as I let go his hand I didn't want let go of his hand he so warm. John just gave a small smile and gave a small kiss on my forehead I felt heat travel to my checks.

"No problem" John stated as he started to head to class. I made a quick dash to my class trying to all bathrooms but the rest of was just a blur. I still had the big smile on my face for the fact John gave a small sign of affection. I know it well never because I mean look him he was built as demi-god and most suit for him is Sarah. I mean Sarah so beautiful compare to me along with the fact she pure while I'm tainted for nothing more from lust. No one wants me. I was caught off guard when bell rang. I pick up my things and head to my locker to pick up my rest of my homework. After my locker I saw John waiting for me to pick the assignment that I miss.

"So what did I miss in astronomy?" I ask as I confront John.

"Not much just notes. I can give to you my notebook for the notes you miss." John said as he fish out his notebook to give to me.

"Thanks" I said as I stated my way down to my second hell on earth and the devil himself.

John Pov:

After I gave my notebook to Sam I started head back home that when something stop and got my attention it was poster reading

**Town's Halloween Party**

**When:**

**To Sun down to Sunrise**

**Where:**

**Downtown **

I took the sign maybe show to Sarah. Maybe she wants to go. As I walk into the school I saw Sam standing by her locker.

"Hey, Sam, do you know about this?" I ask Sam as I hand her the flyer at are announce of this big party.

"Oh it's the town annually Halloween Town Party." Sam answers as she examines the flyer.

"Oh, okay thank you." I said.

"No problem, why do ask, John?" Sam asks as she hand me the flyer back.

"I was planning to take Sarah out to this party." I answer Sam's question.

"Oh" Sam replay but I can hear a little bit of sadness.

As Sam and I open our lockers. Sam lockers burst with red paint and my locker open with cow manure the whole crowd starting to laugh. Sam quickly looks through her locker. She pulls out a photo trying to wipe the red paint. Sam turns around and spot Mark with his stupid smirk. Sam charge at Mark but his friends push her back. Then I saw Mark smirk turn into frown. I catch Sam before she fell on her butt. Now I can sense Mark's anger raging from him when catch Sam.

"What your problem?" I said with anger raging in my voice. As I feel the need to protect Sam from Mark.

"Tch, I bet you can't even stand fight with me." Mark said as he stepped up.

"Oh yeah" I said as I felt a little dizzy.

"John, don't do it's not worth it." Sam said as she had to the girls' bathroom. I didn't even get chance look back to Sam before I black out. Before I black out I saw a little blue light coming out my hand, but my eyes can be fooling me.

Sam POV:

I know Mark stuffed John and my locker with this crap. Then I heard a loud thud from behind me John past out I quickly ran to John help him up. Call me skeptical but I saw blue light coming from John hands. What is John? I pull him into the nurse office.

"Oh my! What happen to him?" The nurse asks as I try to place John on the bed rest.

"He was arguing with Mark then he passed out." As I try to explain the situation to her.

"Alright I'll make a call to his guardian to come pick him up." The nurse said as she steps out of her office. "Oh before I forget you can change in the bathroom."

I grab my backpack and walk into the bathroom and change my shirt I start wash my old photo of my dad before he disappear. I miss him so much. I walk out bathroom and I still see John out cooled I just sit in the nursed chair waiting for her come back. After while I start to smell cow manure on him. I grab a towel and soak in cold water. I cautiously approach him making sure I didn't wake him. I sat aside of him as I dab on his face. I know he was handsome but up close he is drop dead gorgeous. I see why Sarah wants to date him. I place my forehead on his forehead and I wish to see his eyes. This is most daring thing I ever do it. I lean forward where our lips are barely touching. I found the courage to finally kiss him. His lips were little chap compare to my which were they soft. I wish I can really feel this emotion more often than this pain. Then I feel the room turn cold I turn around and saw Mark starting at John and me. I know right away is to step away from John and along with fact that I have to face my punishment for interfering with his fight with John and trying to fight against. I got up from John side and pick up my backpack and follow him. For some reason I have tears rolling down my faces I should have no problem with this but right now this not the right time for this.

John POV: 

I woke up with a sore head.

"What happen?" I ask as I try to get up.

"You past out." Henri said as he sits next to me.

"Where is Sam?" I ask as I try to find strength to get up.

"She probably at home. Its 3:30 pm you were out for good two hours." Henri said as he place a glass of water next to me.

"Oh" I response.

"What happen, John?" Henri asks as he looks at me.

"One minute I was arguing with Mark then I started to feel dizzy than I passed out and one more thing my palm started to glow blue." I explain what had happen to me in the time frame.

"Just as thought your first legacies start to show." Henri said "Also take shower you smell like cow manure."

I took a quick sniff of myself and Henri was right I reek of cow manure. After I took my shower I look through my blanket cell phone seeing two new contacts one read Sam Goode and the other one read Sarah Hart. Also said I miss a text message.

_Are you okay?-Sam_

I was surprise to get this message but it doesn't matter I'm just happy she is okay or I think she is okay.

_Fine just an asthma attack.-me_

_Oh I hope you okay. Meet me before school I can give you notes you miss in_ _astronomy.-Sam_

_Sounds fair meet you at the library?-me_

_Sure-Sam_

I smile a bit knowing I get see Sam again, but this time no distraction.

Next Day:

Sam POV:

I left home early before Bruce or Mom woke up. So far I only cut once this week which is mostly Mark's attacks on me. Since the hospital is cutting back on time with my mom Bruce attacks are frequently when they were before. Since John move into this town I felt safer than ever before. The questions how can that safety net be there for me. When I see pavement coming up I started riding my skateboard all the way to school the only person was here is the school janitor he let me early. Janitor let me school library and since I'm only person here I pulled out my favorite magazine They Walk Among Us  this one is an older article about this menacing race called the Mogadorian who are planning to take over the world use all of our resource. The same crazy stuff you here on sci-fi TV. I didn't notice someone came in when I head chair skidding on floor made my eats cringe. I look up to see John smiling.

"Hey glad to see you're okay after the whole Mark fiasco. I was getting worried there." I said with the best smile I had.

"Yeah" John replay with amazing smile.

"Here are the notes you astronomy class." I said as put my They Walk Among Us.

"Hey can I see it?" John asks as he saw the maginze.

"Sure but don't laugh at me." I said as I turn red handing him my maginze.

John just flip through the pages then he stop on the page I stop reading.

John POV:

I saw Sam putting away maginze then curious play me. I ask Sam if I can look at she said yes and started to flip through the pages then I stop at the Mogadorian article this stunned me. The fact there is a human that knows about this. Makes me wonder if they know about use.

"Hey, Sam, can I borrow your maginze?" I ask her as I pull out my astronomy notebook.

"Um sure." Sam replay.

The rest of time was spent of me copying her notes.

/

**AN: **Thanks to all who hung on with story sorry for taking so long for posting the next chapter. Also someone please tell me when does Bernie Kosar come in the book that would be great and again thank you for all of your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you Alice Williams, Latina shewolf, Psycho17, and random guest for all your amazing review. One warning: Rape.**

**/**

John Pov:

I was so engross copings Sam notes I almost miss the school bells rings.

"Are you going to the Halloween Party in town?" I ask as I give her notebook back.

"Umm, maybe are you going asks Sarah though?" She asks with hint of sadness running through her voice as she packs her backpack.

"You're right but I was thinking maybe we can make a double date." I stated as put away my notebook and They Walk Among Us "Also I'll make sure I'll return your magazine."

"Okay, I'll see you in class." She stated as she pushes her chair and started to walk away.

I walk out the media center and head out to Sarah; I saw Sarah by her locker putting some of her books away.

"Hey, Sarah" I said as lean on the next locker to hers, so look u giving me a smile.

"Hello, John" She return the greeting as she close her locker.

"I was wonder if you want to go the Halloween Party around town and you don't mind if Sam tags along?" I ask as I look down at my feet.

"I love too, and I'll meet you at Hay Ride. I'll bring one of my male friends so Sam has someone to talk too." Sarah said as she walks away. To be honest I don't why I felt a little jealous about some other guy having Sam attention. I just shook it off and walk off to class.

Sam POV:  
><span>I feeling something bad coming my way I don't where, but I don't when it's coming. I felt paranoid about everything I jump when I felt hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sam?" John asks as he step back making sure I have space so I can breathe.

"Yeah I'm just a little jumpy." I answer as I look pass John to see Mark looking directly at me, but he isn't making his approach about John being near me.

"Well I was with Sarah, and she said she love to go out with to town's Halloween party, and Sarah can bring one of her male friends." John said with smile on his face, and I felt a little nervous about everything, but for John sake I'll go for him.

"Alright I'll go, where we are going meet them." I said as we walk front door.

John POV:

"I'm home!" I shouted but before I even got in the house I got tackle but a beagle licking my face.

"Glad you found Bernie Kosar, but right know his name will be Hadley." Henri said as came upstairs from his workshop; I always wonder what he does down there.

"Guess what I found." I said as I fish out Sam's magazine and hand to Henri.

"They Walk Among Us, well that strange where did you get this, John?" Henri asks as he flips through pages. Then when he land on the Mogadorians article; he was shock as I was.

"John, where do you get this magazine?" Henri asks as he places the magazine on the table.

"I got from Sam, you can meet her tonight because Halloween party in the town square." I said as I took a seat.

"Alright, but this is going to be a big risk for us." Henri said as started to cook.

Mark POV:

When I heard all about Halloween party in town I got big old smile on my face. I can use opportunity to get back at John and continue my fun time with Sam. Sam my first time with her was amazing the way she screams and never fights back. The warmth inside her when my dick penetration her soft little hole. Sure she wasn't a virgin when claim her but she was mine and mine only. That all change when the new kid move in, and now my Sammy is starting to rebel against me, and I also I know about her bandage left arm and the M on wrist what can I say I'm flatter. Tonight John and Sammy will pay the price messing with me.

Nighttime:

John POV:

I try looking good but I was too nervous about everything else. When nibble on my lip I remember a soft pair lips on my, but I didn't see who was it.

"John, we're going to be late." Henri shouted as I ran downstairs. I got into the truck with Bernie Kosar already in. As we drive into town I see Sam standing at the entrance of the party. Henri parks the truck.

"Is that her?" Henri said as point out Sam.

"Yeah," I replay as I got out of the car trying to keep Bernie in the pick-up truck. Something else was new with Sam she was wearing; I never know she wore glasses. Henri was already talking with Sam.

"So I hear you're into aliens?" Henri said as he tries to easy his into conversation with Sam.

"Well you heard right, it was one the few things that my dad and I love to do before he umm… left." She said with a little hesitation him her voice, Henri gave firm pat on back.

"If makes you feel better I believe in aliens too, Sam, and I want to know where you this magazine?" Henri said as he tries to cheer her up as he hand her back They Walk Among Us.

"Thanks, I think I was subscribing to them at some convention but I don't remember much. " She said with smile on her face.

"Alright, you crazy kids you go have fun now." Henri said with smile on his face.

"You have interesting dad, John, I wish my step-dad was the same." Sam said as we start make are way to the Hay Ride. We found Sarah and the guy who was supposed to be Sam dates, and by my guess he was one of those Marks buddies; Sam grew more paler then before.

"Ummmm, maybe this isn't such a good idea, John." Sam whisper as we made are why to the Hay Ride.

"Relax if anything bad happens I'll come help you." I promise her that as we made to the rest of the group.

"Glad you can make." Sarah said with smile.

"I heard this year this going scarier than last year." Sam stated as the wagon started to pull up.

"I can't see why not the football team said they have things under their control." Sarah said as we got on board on the wagon Sam continue to turn more and more pale as she grip on to her left arm.

"Are you cold, Sam?" Her date ask as he to notice her reaction.

"Yeah, just a little bit." She stated as she scoots over to him; again I felt that little pang of jealousy. Then we came to complete stop and the lantern died off. There was many screaming but wagon puller got out his flash light spotting on us I notice Sam and her date missing; only one person who want Sam this bad and that was Mark James. I jump off the wagon heading to forest.

"John, where are you going?" Sarah shouted.

"Rescuing Sam just stays there, Sarah." I shouted as I ran through the thick forest.

I was blinded side by Sam date when he hit with me a bat. I was surrounded by Marks goons with some bats, and I can't see with fuck.

Sam POV:

I should listen to my gut and stay home and let Bruce deal with me, and not Mark.

"It's has been awhile, Sammy." Mark breathing downs my neck, and I can't see him at all.

"Tell me, Sammy do you miss me?" Mark asks as he begins to handcuff my hands together I can guess he got these from dad and putting a gag in my mouth so I won't scream for help, and along with fear running down my spine.

"To be honest, Sammy, I truly miss you and all your beautiful warmth around my dick." Mark said as he started kissing my neck and started to travel south from my neck. I can my tears prickling down my face; I can only John never sees me like this.

Mark started to rip off all my clothes it was truly cold so my nipples perk up. He undone his pants, but the assaulted of kisses never stop he left a hickey on my hip and felt his finger working its way into my hole. It was most disgusting thing ever in my life all I could is cry. He hoists me up so I was on his lap.

"I truly miss this, Sammy. Do you?" He asks as he force his way even though he prepare the pain was still there because I have not relaxed my muscle. All I could is cry waiting for this to be over.

John POV:

"_Please Help Me!"_ That voice is in my head that it's I'm done playing nice guy I turn on my Lumen so I can see and beat the shit out them.

Pick one of them who still conscious "Where are they" I shouted as took one of their nighttime goggle.

I ran and saw small heat signature coming up head, and I know that is where Sam is. What I didn't except Sam putting up with so much pain I don't walk flick me on to rage but I grab by his collar, and a I punch him in the face. I see Sam cover in Mark's cum but my attention was quickly switched to Mark who tackles me to the ground. We spent good few minutes on the ground until I've pin him ground counties punches to his face until he gave in, and ran away with the rest of his group. I think he will think twice before he touches Sam. I turn around and yank off the gag in her mouth; she was still crying.

"Please don't touch me, John." That is all she could say; what caught my attention was left arm it was cover up with bandage wrap. I turn her around and broke off the cuffs. I took off my shirt Sam started to freak out.

"Sam, calm down I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to clean you up okay." I stated as I hold her in a hug I excepted she bit my shoulder as I clean her little hole. I can feel her teeth sinking in close to drawing out blood. I got most of Mark's semen off of Sam. I gave Sam my hoodie so it keeps her warm. I pull out pull out my cell phone call Henri comes find us. I call also Sarah say 'I'm that I have bail out on our first date'. Luckily enough she understood and went home. Henri took a few minutes to find us.

"What happen to her?" Henri asks as I pick her up.

"Mark, happen" I said in cold tone as we got into the truck and drove her to our home hoping for answer.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like it, and hope you like Mark's POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all your support and your amazing review. Also thank you to Alice William and guest. **

**/**

John POV:

I carry Sam all the way to truck keeping her close. She passed out after the crying she did. How can Mark just violate Sam like that and why didn't she fight back. The only thing that hangs in the air for me is the bandaged left arm. I jump when the truck came to stop.

"Wash her up. While I'll make call to the police." Henri said as he head to the kitchen picking up the phone.

I took Sam upstairs to the bathroom; I took off the jack, socket, and shoes that were only thing that cover her. Curious got the best of me while waiting for the water warming up. I duck down and unwarp her bandage arm and what shock more than ever was scares riddle all over her arm. Most of them are healing completely and some looks like they will never heal, but one scar caught my attention it was top of her wrist where it looks craved into an **M. **Then my anger reaches to its boiling point how Mark dare do this to Sam. My attention was brought back to tube which started to overflow.

"Shit," I cruse silently as I turn off the water and drain some of the water out of tube so it's enough for me to wash Sam. When the water was half way gone I put the plug back in and pick up Sam and place her in the tube. Then it hits me like a thousand bricks this the first time I see Sam completely naked and wash her body without her permission. With that thought made me turn red I took a deep breath and grab bottle soap and sponge I can only hope Sam doesn't wake up.

When I'm half way done Sam started to wake up I started to panic so I drop the soapy sponge and walk out the bathroom when I left the bathroom I didn't know I had raging boner. To be honest I'm glad Sam didn't see that she is already broken she doesn't want to see me this condition at all it probably makes her think the only reason I'm trying be her friends is to get in her pants. I took a deep breath and went to my room to take care my small problem.

Sam POV:

The only thing I remember before I black out was me saying 'don't touch me, John.' Then I slowly drift into sleep state. All I could see is my memory of my dad from the age of eight then at the age of ten Bruce walk into my life and he was not alone Mark is with him. My blood turn cold my legs turn rubber I close my eyes then I felt a warm light hugging me I open my eyes to see John holding me. His strong arms wrapping my small frame of body holding me as warm water course through my body. Then scents of Bruce hits my nose I snap eyes opens as I got what seems like a tube. I can't be home.

I ran out bathroom and ran across the room next to the bathroom. What surprise me when ran into this room is to see John with his pants undone and his penis hanging out and here I'm standing naked both of are face turn red. One thing I'm sure I'm not home I close the door and walk back to the bathroom and close the door and drain out the rest of the water and started the shower. All I could think of is John's penis and how big it was it must eight or nine inches long. I couldn't get the image out my head I slowly felt my fingers wonder down to my vagina slowly I started playing with myself imaging John doing this to me I use my free cup my breast as play with nipple I moan out John's name over and over until I came. I wash myself up to be honest I never act out on my own lust. I got out of the shower and I just notice my bandage is gone then fear start to run through my body. All I could think is did John see my scars.

John POV:

When I got out of the bathroom I head straight to my room and start to jerk off. I close my eyes for few seconds then imagine of Sam came up her soft hands wrapping my penis and giving soft strokes. I start moan out Sam name. Then I heard soft click and there is Sam standing naked at my door with my penis hanging out. Both of us turn red she close the door and walk back to bathroom I follow after but I stop and wait outside. Then heard her soft moans calling for me I had use all my strength not to go in there and claim her mine, but I decide to finish my jerking off. When she came I came as well I went back to my room and use one of my dirty shirts to clean myself. I got pair cleans clothes to give Sam.

I knock on the door and I saw Sam poke her head out.

"Yes," She asks looking at me.

"Here," I said as hand her the clean clothes.

"Thanks," She replies as she took the clothes.

Normal POV:

Sam and John walk downstairs and seeing Henri already waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Henri asks.

"Oh, the hot water turns cold so I had to wait." Sam lies as she tries to deal with bigger sets of clothes. The pants were barely hanging on her hip and shirt was so big it was almost falling off her. John tries his best not to stare.

"Alright," Henri bought the lie for now.

"I have question for you, Sam?" John asks as he turns to Sam "Where did you get those scars?"

Sam was shock to hear question as she looks to her scared hand. She can feel John father looking at her waiting for the answer.

"It's a long story, but I can give you the short story. My mother marry another man after my father went missing many people claim he was murder but couldn't find the body so case went cold. Then when I was ten he climb into my bed and he rape…me and on the second he did it again, but this time he gave switch knife and he said 'every time I have sex with you cut yourself at the end.'" Sam said as she told her story both John and Henri were sick to their stomachs but Sam continues her story "Then in middle of my eighth grade year. Sarah broke up with Mark and you can guess John what happen to his ego. So at end of the day Mark pull me in one of the teacher's bathroom and what you can guess he rapes me too."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Henri asks as he sat down trying to take this new information all at once.

"Who would believe me? My dad was town psycho with obsession of aliens. Bruce is one of local police so my case won't be able to make the front desk of the head chief of the police. Also throwing salt in old wounds the police chief is Mark's dad so he will cover for his own son. They the grand jury that I was asking for it. That I want sex from Mark and we did it in the teacher bathroom for privacy or that he was weak at the moment because his ex-girlfriend dumps his sorry ass and was looking for rebound what boys usually do." Sam answer Henri question as tears rolled down her face.

"No-one-will-listen- to-me-no-cares-for-me-I'm-alone-in-this-small-stupid-city." Sam stated as she cry harder "and-I-can't-tell-my-mom-what-Bruce-is-doing-to-me." John took a deep breath as he pull Sam into a hug.

"You can stay here for a while, my dad, can make a call to your mother or your step-dad." John said as he looks at Henri as he notified to make the call. Henri took his cue and made the call.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and I want to personal thank Alice William for they saw process of **_**Monster **_**from chapter on to now chapter seven. I could kiss you if we ever meet in real life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you Alice Williams and Latina shewolf for your amazing reviews. Now back to story.**

**/**

John POV:

I carry Sam upstairs to my room so she sleeps. She clung on to me as she was new born looking her mother's warmth.

"Please don't go, John." She stated in a sleepy tone.

"I'll be right back I need to talk to my dad." I said as I kiss her on her forehead as Berine slept with Sam. I walk back downstairs to hear Henri's voice.

"Don't worry, Sir, your step- daughter I'll bring her home tomorrow morning. Have nice night." Henri said in his politely tone.

"You can't send her back to that monster." I hiss out making sure I don't wake up Sam too.

"Don't have much of choice, John; if we don't return her tomorrow he will press charges on us." Henri said "Trust me, John, I don't want send Sam back to that monster." I sigh as head back upstairs to my room where Sam is sleeping. I carefully sneak into bed making sure I don't wake up Sam. I'm sure with monster of dad; Sam has stay on her toes when she hears footsteps. What brought a smile on my face is when Sam hugged me burying her face into my chest. I rest my chin on her head. Putting my left arm around her small waist; looking more like hug. I know Lorien have one love can Sam be my other half. I mean thought Sarah will be my other half, but as I think back the times I have got jealous over man who get near Sam is over the roof while with Sarah there has been much.

Also Sam is twice stronger than Sarah. Sam took more abuse than Sarah, dealing with Mark and her step-dad. While Sarah has loving family; Sam has deal with mouths on end torment from school and even from that she has deal at home to. Sam has family but very fuck up family, and maybe I'm falling in love with Sam Goode. With that in mind I drift off to sleep.

Sam POV:

I woke up with some random clothes on me that are too big on me and very sexy guy next to me, and a dog; for once this maybe not a dream. I remember spilling my secret to John and his dad and John carrying me to his room to sleep. What I didn't except John sleeping right next to me. Sam Goode the girl who believes in aliens. I took the appropriate to give John a kiss on the check for at least helping me. I place my lips on his checks. What surprise me is that he actually woke up. John's green eyes staring at me; with his big smile he pulled me in and gave me big kiss on the lips. I turn red as our lips fallen into syncing moment. I can feel John's tongue asking permission to enter my mouth. I granted to him enter my mouth then we start enter of dominance with our tongue. John won.

John POV:

I felt a soft pair of lips on my checks so I open my eyes to see Sam with her big brown eyes looking at me. I pull her into kiss where it turns into a full out make-out session. The only we took a break is when we grasping for air. This moment was ruined when Henri shouted time to get up. Sam and I shuffled off the bed and Berine was probably downstairs eating his breakfast. Sam exits my room so I can change.

"Does that make a boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sam asks as she waits for me outside.

"That up to you, Sam, but if you want my opinion I would love to be your boyfriend." I said as we walk downstairs. Sam follows me downstairs with her hand lacing with my hand.

Normal POV:

Both Sam and John were both greet with smile of pancake, eggs, and Sam's Monster and Mother. Sam right away pulls her hand away from John.

"Bruce, Mom. What are you guessing doing here?" Sam asks as she looks down at her feet; tries to cover her scared arm.

"After, Mr. Smith called Bruce we had come get you. Now come on we have to take you the hospital to see if you caught STI." Mrs. Goode said as she grab scared arm "OH MY GOD, SAMANTHA GOODE, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO YOUR ARM!" Sam wince in pain when she heard start to raise her voice.

"Who has been doing this to you?" Mrs. Goode asks as she looks at her daughter.

"It's your husband." John stated in quite tone.

"What was that, boy?" Bruce said with venom in his voice.

"It has been you fucking raping since Sam was ten years old; you where the one teaching her how to cut. So now whenever you fucking attack her or your boss son attacks her; Sam has to fucking cut her." John shouted he is tired of the excuses that Sam made up in the past. John only wants to protect Sam from whatever monster is throw at him.

"John, keep your mouth shut. We have no right to their private life." Henri said as he tries to ease the tension.

"Come, Sam and Mary, we are going to hospital." Bruce said as brag his wife and step-daughter out Smith's house.

"Stay away from that Boy, Sam he nothing but trouble." Mrs. Goode said as she led her daughter to the car. Sam got into the car looking out backseat window mouthing 'sorry' to John were he watch his other half being tore away from him. John tries to keep his cool not to show his Lumens.

"What the hell, John?" Henri shouted.

"You and I know well what's going on." John replies to over combat Henri shouting.

"You think I didn't know that, John, but this Sam battles not ours." Henri said.

"Well this mine battle now." John stated.

"No, it is not." Henri said with force in his tone.

"I care about Sam and nothing going to stop me of protecting her." John replaying back with same amount force in his voice as likes Henri. What happen next caught him and Henri off guard John second Legacies the power of telekinesis. John was able to shoot Henri a good foot or two. During their little spat.

"Looks like your second Legacies came in." Henri stated as got up his feet. John just nod and went upstairs to his rooms.

"What is the use of power if you can't protect the one you love?" John muffled in his pillow.

At the hospital

Sam POV:

Being at the hospital was worst thing ever especially if you're here for STI and rape.

"Samantha Goode, the doctors is ready to see you." The nurse said. "Great," I thought.

I keep quite throughout examined.

"Good news, Ms. Goode, you're not pregnant." The doctor said. Well that was good I thought.

"We will can you in couple of days to see you have any STI." The doctor said.

"Alright." I answer as head back outside where Bruce and Mom were waiting for me.

"What did they, honey?" My mother asks as we go into the car.

"Not pregnant and waiting for the result of the test, but they will call me when they are ready." I said "You John is not a bad guy."

"I don't care if he is Saint he had no right to talk like that Bruce." My mother said. "Unbelieves Bruce brainwash my mother." I thought as slump over my seat.

"John please saves me." I pray in my thoughts.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading another part of **_**Monster **_**I hope everyone like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for not updating this story soon, but I want to thank a random guess for their review.**

**/**

Sam POV:

When we got home I race upstairs to my room. I refuse to talk with my mom or Bruce especially him.

"Sam, honey can I come in?" My mom asks as she knocks on my door.

"Go away I'm not in the mood." I answer back in harsh, but to be fair my mom didn't deserve that harsh answer. I sigh and got off my bed and open my door for my mom. My mom walks in as I walk back to my bed and lay on it.

"Honey, I know you're upset, but please listen we know best and that John-boy is no good." My mother explain all I want to do is yell at her telling what her husband has been doing to me for the past five years to me.

The rest of the time she was talking to me I was pretty much zoning out. I don't care what mom or Bruce is going say anything me. All I want to do is be with John, his arms wrap around me telling everything is going be okay and he'll take somewhere far away.

John POV:

I'm done moping around I want to see Sam and nothing is going to stop me. I put on fresh set of cloths and sneak out through my window. Making a clear run through the forest in the backyard; I saw Sam's house coming up in my line of sight. I also saw step-dad leaving for work. That means Sam is safe I found alone tree overlooking a room; I quickly start to climb it. I did quick peek and saw Sam and her mother; Sam's mother is leaving her room before she did one last quick turnaround to see if her daughter was okay. I duck down when she turnaround I wait for couple seconds to pop back up again. I tap on the glass to get Sam attention. She prop her head up to see me.

Normal POV:

Sam looks up to see John; she gave a soft grin as she open her window letting John. They share a quick kiss. As John holds to Sam; Sam's arms wrap around John neck. John moves Sam onto his lap. When Sam was on John's lap they both look eyes. All they could is smile enjoying both of their present.

"I miss you so much." John said as he looks into Sam's eyes.

"I miss you too, and I can't believe my mom and Bruce can say that you are bad for." Sam said with smile looking back into his eyes. John can feel a little guilt stirring inside of him. Not being able to tell her who he really his. The fact that he might put both them in real danger; John is starting to debate wheatear or not to tell Sam. John can see many possible outcomes. Sam is very reasonable person and maybe she'll understand.

"Actually, Sam, there is something I want to tell you, but you promise me you won't tell another soul." John asks in serious tone. Sam nod as she look at John

"You remember when I ask you I can borrow your magazine and you see me starting at Mogadorians article." John stated as Sam just follow along with his words.

"That article is true there is such thing call Mogadorian and yes they on earth and they are already looking for me." I said and now waiting for Sam reaction.

"Prove it." Sam said.

John sighs and roll up his right pants leg showing the three deaths of the past Lorien. Sam inspects each marking tracing each one it.

"How do you're next?" Sam asks as she looks into John's eyes.

"Henri told me that when we land here on earth that each caretaker receives a box with number on it telling which child is what number they are." John explain Sam just sit there and let all information soak in.

"So let me get this straight your alien from outer space who getting hunt right now." Sam stated. John just gave simple nod.

"That is so cool." Sam said is happy tone as eyes wide "like how life on the road or what is super powers." John gave small smile "Life on the run is hard and superpowers I have few, but I show you later I promise. Right now I want lay next to you." John stated as pull Sam down. Sam just nods and follows along. Sam resting her head on John chests.

"Can I get kiss?" John asks.

"Yes," Sam replays.

John tilts his head down and their lips met. John runs his tongue over Sam lowers lips asking permission to enter. Sam grants him permission to enter. John exploring Sam's mouth; John moves over so he can top over Sam. Sam moves her fingers into John's hair. John's hand work their way up to Sam shirt.

"SAM, LUNCH TIME!" Sam's mother shouted as the couple separated.

"You should probably head home." Sam stated as she fix her shirt.

"Yea, next time I'll get you." John whisper into Sam's ears; as he give her a quick kiss and climb out the window.

**/**

**AN: Hope you guys like it and sorry for the delay for this chapter but hope you like and please leave review. I hope you like the little steam I created between John and Sam.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you random guess for your review. Also I'm going to skip towards the Thanksgiving Break for Sam and John. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**/**

Normal POV:

"I have plan that can get you on my parents' good-side." Sam said as look up to John.

"What?" John replay as he play with Sam's long brown hair.

"Maybe you and your dad can come over for Thanksgiving a way to apologies to Bruce." Sam explains her plan to John.

"Why should I apologies to that Monster for what he has been doing to you for past four-five years?" John asks as he kisses on her forehead.

"Because if we can't keep sneaking around town and will be matter time before your finds out or my parents, and loss it making our punishment a lot more worsens then it's now." Sam answers with smirk on her face.

"Fine, but I'm doing this because I care for you, and I love that smirk on your face." John said as gave another kiss on Sam's lips, both teens smile.

"I know you'll love my idea." Sam said as she rests her head on John chest listening to his heartbeat.

John's Home 

John POV:

When I got home I found Henri on his laptop.

"What are you doing, Henri?" I ask as look over his shoulder.

"Do you remember Sam's magazine that I look over?" Henri said as he looks up from his laptop.

"Yea," I replay.

"You know that ever magazine has street address and how publish." Henri stated.

"Yea," I replay.

"This one doesn't, so I decide research on and I found out the publishing is in Athena, Ohio. So tonight I'm going to drive tonight." Henri explains as he closed his laptop.

"Wait, Sam invites us for Thanksgiving dinner." I said.

"I'll be back soon so don't worries, but I'll drop you off." Henri said as he got up from his seat.

Later the night:

Normal POV:

"Good luck and I'll be back, before you guys cut the turkey." Henri said as John got out pick up.

John started walk up to the house he stretch out his and knock on the door. The door open revealing a beautiful Sam; she wore above knee skirt with nice button up shirt.

"Wow," John stated.

"What?" Sam said with smile on her face "Are you going stand there all night?" as she led John in the house.

"Mom making the stuffing and Bruce is in the living room on the couch watching tv." Sam stated as she led John to the living room where Bruce was seating drinking a cup of coffee.

"Bruce, someone is here to apologize." Sam stated as she took her seat next John who is seating across from him.

"Well isn't John." Bruce said with venom in his throat.

"Now, Bruce, behave the boy only wants apologize of what he said." Sam's mother said as she step in the conversation.

"Thank you, Mrs. Goode," John stated. "Yes, I'm only here to say 'I'm sorry for what said about you and your boss son'."

"Alright, I accepted your apologize and welcome the family." Bruce stated with smile on his face as he pull John into a hug.

"The dinner will take some time, Sam how about you show John around the house." Sam's mother said as she went back to the kitchen. Sam took John's out of the living room and into her room.

"I need a shower." John stated as he took his seat on Sam's bed.

"Relax, John he likes you that all matters." Sam stated as she sat on his lap.

"True," John stated as he kiss her. John hands travels down to Sam shirt slowly unbutton her shirt; Sam's hand wraps her John's hair. John gain entrance of Sam's mouth as they battle for dominance, John won the battle as he slowly undid her skirt; Sam pulling John shirt off.

"Don't you think we are moving too fast?" Sam asks as John attacks her neck.

"We can stop and we can take it slower." John said as he pulls away with smile.

"Thanks," Sam said with another smile.

"Come on I want show something that I be working on." Sam said as she button up shirt and buttons her skirt up, and John put on his shirt. Sam led John outside to a barn and open the born showing an old pick truck.

"Amazing," John said as he looks around the car.

"Yea, I have been working on her since my dad disappears, and saw this chance to escape Bruce and Mark's torment." Sam stated as she got in the driver seat.

"When dinner going be served?" John asks as he pokes his head in the car window.

"Maybe around seven dinners will be ready." Sam answers to John question. John pull his phone out of his pocket check to make sure Henri is coming.

After Dinner: (sorry but dinner will not be eventful)

After few minutes went by and John never got a phone or text message back from Henri and this start worry John.

"Hey, Sam, I'm sorry but I have to leave my dad isn't calling me or texting me back. I have check on him." John said as head out.

"Don't think I'm stupid, John, where is he I'll drive just tell me where." Sam said as she grabs the keys to start up the old pickup truck.

"You never miss a beat do you, Sam." John said with a smile on his face as he got in the car.

"Nope," Sam said with a smile as she pulls out of barn.

"So where is he?" Sam asks as she tries to keep in her lane and at speed.

"He is at Athena, Ohio." John said as they past many street lights.

"That's not very far Paradise." Sam stated.

"Wait, how will your parents react if they find you missing?" John stated in nerves tone.

"Don't worry about them they drink enough alcohol. That they are half-fast sleep." Sam stated as she keep her eyes on the road.

"Anyway here we are Athena, Ohio. Do you know the street address that he might be scoping out?" Sam said as she drove through the city.

"I think that are car coming up." John stated as he point out the old pick-up truck. Sam park to cars slot away from the old truck.

"Okay which house is holding our dad?" Sam stated as she put the car in park.

"We'll wait and see the first person who comes out of their home and go in." John said as they duck down in the car. Then few minutes past by and then man came out of house.

"Come let's go." Sam said as she nudges John to wake him up.

"Wait, one of use got follow the other guy so when he comes back so we warn." John said as he took out his cellphone and hand it off to Sam. She gave a nod and went off to follow the man as John went across the street looking for away in. John quickly prop up the window to sneak in he took one quick glance around before he enter the house. When he step inside he look in the living room, he went upstairs checking ever room. Until he heard dull thump coming from the basement. John carefully enters the basement he saw a light bulb swing back and forth. John grab a hold of it and pull the switch so the light can shine and when the light shine it show a beat Henri.

"Henri!" John shouted as he ran down and helps untie Henri.

"How did you get here?" Henri asks in tried tone.

"Sam," John replays as fiddle with the rope.

"You brought her HERE!" Henri said in furious tone "the Mogadorians are here and if they find her, she is good as dead." As Henri tries to stand up.

The door swing open revealing a man in his mid-30's holding a shot gun.

"Why the hurry?" He asks as he points the gun at John.

"Look he, sir, we don't want troubles." Henri said as he tries to ease the tension.

"The fact I found aliens do exist, I don't thinks so you both are gold mine for me." He said as walk down then trip when a small body pushes him down. John use telekinesis to catch Sam. John and Henri made a break for it. John grabs Sam's hand and race out of the house. All three them can smell smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Scouts they are heading this way." Henri shouts.

"We need head upstairs!" Sam shouted as everybody head into first door to their right, and found a window that lead them to the roof.

"What now?" Henri shouted as they see scouts heading towards the house.

"We need to jump." John said as he step back getting ready jump; same did Sam and Henri getting for the jump.

"NOW," John shouted as everyone jump landing on next house over. When they got on the ground they made run to Sam's old pick-up truck.

Henri was first to speak after near death escape "I guess you want a story."

Henri start to tell the story of the Garde, Cêpan, Mogadorian, and a war that was about to start.

**/**

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you guys this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks you for all your patient for this chapter of **_**Monster **_**and I want thank a two random Guess and XxAkuXxXTenshixX for your guys reviews and hope you like this chapter. Warning there will be rape and blood. **

**/**

Normal POV:

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sam?" John asks as he stands in his backyard looking at Sam.

"I'm positive, John." Sam stated as she came out of John's house along with Henri.

"You need me, John." Sam stated "Plus, finding out your best friend is alien is pretty awesome." with smile on her face, and metal bat in her hand.

"If you say so." Henri stated as he stand few feet away from John.

"Alright, John the only thing you need to do is to catch this baseball with your power." Henri stated as he step backward and facing away from John then moment of surprise Henri throw the baseball at John caught at mid-air.

"That is so awesome!" Sam geek out as she started in awe.

"Alright, Sam let see what you got?" Henri said as he head back to back porch. She holds the bat firm standing her ground and charge at John swinging her bat John grab the bat pull away from her. The bat was thrown aside and John threw a punch at Sam's stomach. Sam felt the air being knocked out of her, and she fell to her knees.

"Sam, are you alright I'm sorry!" John panics as he rambles on as he hunch down. He miss Sam smirk as she strike him in the chest. John was knock back in surprise same with Henri they never see someone with so much fighting sprite.

"Alright you two that's enough for today, John take Sam to bathroom so you can check her wounds." Henri stated as he head back in and start to make lunch. I extend my hand towards Sam; she took it.

"Do your parents know you're here?" John asks as he pull her up.

"Maybe," Sam stated as she tries catching her breath.

"I told them I was going to library to study and trust me Bruce was piss because I left when mom was about leave." She stated as she look over to John.

"He still touching you!" John said as his voice rise as palm started to glow.

"Not much as he used to. Plus, don't worry about me I can handle myself you have bigger problems than Bruce and Mark." Sam said in calm voice as she touch John's face.

"I know, but it still bugs me what they have done to you." John said as look at her left wrist with big _**M**_ tainting her wrist. He brought her wrist up and giving tender kisses acting that they will disappear.

"Come on, John. Henri is waiting for us." Sam stated as she led the way back to the house. They enjoy lunch in peace Sam kept a close eye on the clock.

Later that night:

Sam POV:

"I'm home!" I shouted as I put the bat away in closet.

"You have been gone for long time Samantha Good. Why?" Bruce said as he took sip of beer.

"I told you I was at the library." I said as I try to get to my room. "Where's mom?"

"She pick up a late shift and don't lie to me, Samantha I visit the library and you weren't there. If you weren't at the library then where were you?" Bruce said as he places his beer on coffee table and walk over to me and pinning to the wall.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOU WERE WITH THAT JOHN-BOY!" Bruce yelled at me pulling my hair and pulling me upstairs to his room throwing me on his bed.

"Please stop I wasn't with him I swear." I start cry. He ripe opens my pants along with my shirt. Bruce pulls down my underwear and flips me over on my stomach. He thrust in me as I cover my face in the sheet so he doesn't see me cry. Feeling his hands moving over my body his large, callus hands playing with nipples all I could feel is disgust. When he orgasm all I could feel is pain, blood, and disgust again. I got up and ran to my room. Closing my door and locking it. Cry even more I ran over to my cell phone and call John.

"_Hello?" _John said in a groggy voice.

"Come here and pick me up. Please I need your help!" I cry out as I start to shake as and close to having a panic attack.

"_Alright, just give me few minutes." _John stated.

"Just please come over." I cry as crawl into ball.

Not even few second John was at my window I quickly cover myself with my sheet. I open my window letting John in.

"Sam, what happen?" John asks as he pulls me into a hug.

"He touches me again and I'm sorry for calling you over." I stated as I took big breath "He also know I was with you."

"Wait here." John said as stood up leaving my room.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I try to follow him.

"Just stay here, Sam and trust me." John said as he close the door.

John POV:

That mother-fucker how dare he touch Sam like that. When I close the door head downstairs I saw the tv on but no Bruce I stay on guard. Then I almost was blind side with bat if I didn't stop with my hand; I try not use my legacies I pull the bat away from him. He delivered a blow to my gut knocking some air out of me. I tackle him at mid-waist causing us to fall down on the ground knocking over lamp.

"What the hell!" Mrs. Goode shouted "I'm calling the police if you don't get off my husband." I got up but I was surprise what Bruce did next.

"Dear, I found this mother-fucker in our daughter's room." Bruce stated as he pin hands behind my back.

"I'm going check to on Sam." Mrs. Goode stated as she race upstairs.

"SAM!" Mrs. Goode screams at the top of her lungs. I broke free from Bruce grasp follow Mrs. Goode screams what I found wasn't the prettiest sight ever. Sam cut herself straight open the blood was rushing out of her old past wounds are rip open, and the cut was deep. I grab some of her bed sheet and wrap her wound applying pressure on it.

"Someone call the ambulance!" I shout Mrs. Goode grab her cell phone and call 911. In few minutes the ambulance arrives and took Sam out the house. I was arrest on trespassing so I didn't get see Sam at hospital.

I was taken police station where later I was question.

"Why? Where you at the Riley's residents?" Cop asks.

"You mean the Goode's because their daughter still goes by her father last name. Second, she calls me something happen and I want check on her." I stated.

"What was the problem that she had call you and not the 911 or the suicide hotline?" Bruce asks.

"She was rape." She was too afraid to tell anyone beside.

"What was the point assaulting police officer at home?" Bruce asks as our eyes meet as we holding our glares for one another.

"The rapist was in the house and I was attack first. I was defending myself. "I stated in few minutes Henri show with piss off look.

"We are done here." Henri said as he escorted me out.

"We are leaving." Henri said as we got in the car.

"No, we are not I'm not leaving without Sam." I said.

"John, she not worth it." Henri stated as he start the car.

"Yes, she is she could 'the one' the one that Lorien can only have." I shouted as I got out of the car and race towards the hospital. Once I was in I walk into repction desk.

"Where is Sam Goode staying?" I ask in nervous tone.

"Are you family?" She asks.

"I'm distance relative on her birth father side, and we live far out in Minnesota and we got terrible news what happen to her." I lied hoping she bought.

"She in second floor room 2345." She answers pointing the way. I nod head towards her room.

Once I found her room I check to make sure her mother wasn't in or Bruce. Lucky they weren't in. Sam starts to wake up.

"Hey how are you?" I ask as I took a seat next to her.

"Pain," She answers.

"You did give us scared." I stated as took her hand kissing her knuckle.

"Sorry, the pressure was too much for me and I guess I snap." She answers in a sweet tone.

"It doesn't matter I might be leaving." I said regretting my words.

"You can't leave me I wouldn't let you leave." She cry out "Please, John I'm not ready fight my monster by myself." I felt my cell phone vibrate.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." I said as I let go her hand.

"John, no please don't go." I left the hospital with those words ringing in my head.

**/**

**AN: Sorry, for the lack of update but thinks got a little busy and I hope you guess like this chapter. Please leave review for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I want to thank everyone for this amazing journey and the amazing reviews you left for me. Like every good journey needs come end and I'll like to present you the last chapter of **_**Monster**_** this one will be little longer than then the rest. Hope you guys like it.**

**/**

John POV:

When I left Sam's hospital room all I could hear was Sam's cries of me not leaving her alone, but I had to if I want protect her from the Mogadorians, and I cause too much attention here in Paradise. I called Henri to him know I'm okay and come pick me up.

Sam POV:

I can't let John leave me I just can't.

"JOHN," I shouted as I race from my hospital room.

"JOHN, JOHN, JOHN, JOHN," I keeping shouting as I spot his blond hair getting inside Henri's car, I ran as fast I can I didn't care my legs started to hurt all I want is John.

"JOHN," I shouted causing my voice go raspy he couldn't hear, but that didn't stop "John," my last attempt to get his attention, but it didn't work he was too far and I trip scraping my knees on the dirt roads and my bottoms of my foot cover in blister and with little rock. The nurse race towards me and making sure I didn't open any wounds. I try break free from the nurse "John," I keep crying out his name hoping he comes back the nurses had sedate so I didn't open my stitches.

John POV:

I turn around seeing Sam running scream my name with few nurses following her. She trip I want get out car and steal Sam so she won't suffer any more pain, but I couldn't the life I'm living is far more dangerous for her and I'm not going put her in more pain if I do die. Bernie can feel my pain leaving your home is brutal. I made a silence promise that I'll stay alive long enough to come back to Paradise, Ohio to take what was mine and make sure Mark and Bruce pay the ultimate price when you hurt Lorien love. I saw the sign say you're leaving Paradise. Goodbye Sam my love.

Few months 

Sam POV:

Everything went back to normal like John never existed or ever heard of a John Smith, which means I'm open target for Mark and Bruce. The only difference is can't cut myself Mom took my switch blade and put all knifes on top shelves so I can't reach. My monsters won there's no one can help me; Bruce put me into therapy after the hospital incident. School's still the same Mark shoving me into teacher bathroom raping me until I bleed. I'm so lucky that Mom put me on the pill when I turn ten since I start my period early than most girls.

"How are you, Sam?" Clare asks looking at me she is my therapist.

"I'm fine," I lied looking at Clare.

"Are you sure?" She asks as she took notes.

"Yes," I lied again never breaking our eye contact.

"Alright, I'm going to show you series ink blots and tell me what you see." Clare said as she held the first blot.

"Butterfly," I answer, she show the second one

"Vase," I answer, and the last one made me jump.

"John," I said trying to keep my breath easy.

"Who is this, John?" Clare asks putting down the ink blots.

"He was imagery friend of my; after my Dad went missing he start show up and he help pick up the piece." I lied again but that was only thing I couldn't think of.

"Looks like our time is up, until next week, Sam." Clare stated as she wave goodbye to me I just nod and left her room. It was less than second before Mark grab me and pull me into the boy bathroom.

"Listen hears, Sammy, I'm holding a party and I want you to be there." Mark threated as he let go.

Later that night:

Mark POV:

It was good to have Sammy back that Bastard was pain the ass and I have so much sexual frustration it's not even funny. Since her step-dad didn't get the chance break her ass in after the hospital; that means she will be super tight for me it's like fucking her if she was virgin again. Calm down Mark you'll get chance tonight.

Sam POV:

I made to the party; this should be easy I mean there will a lot of people there's no way Mark can find me among sea of teenagers. Right?

As I walk through the sea of teenagers I keep seeing John, but that's impossible he left maybe I'm finally going nuts. I made my to the kitchen to get something to eat; until I was hit over the head with blunt object.

John POV:

I was driving back to Paradise, Ohio with Six we meet up in Salt Lake City, Utah Henri and I were ambush Henri didn't make from our fight with Mogadorians. I was almost goner if Six didn't show.

"Are you sure you want do this?" Six ask looking at the road.

"I'm positive it's not late save her." I replay as I drive back into Paradise.

Sam POV:

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, SAMMY," A voice shouted as felt cool splash water on my face. I woke with shock on my face. I look around to only see Mark and his boys; I'm tie and my clothes are gone.

"I'm glad your wake I was afraid you won't wake up." Mark said with smile on his face making his way towards me.

"You're in luck, Sammy; I'm feeling in gift-giving mood." Mark said grabbing good chunk of my hair making me look up to him.

"Let see how many dicks you can take in with that pussy of yours." Mark said as he drops his pants.

Mark was the first pierce me; I let out scream in pain. Then slowly five other dicks were inserted me going at different speed.

"Please Stop, John." I shouted; I felt a good smack on the face as I start to cry more. I saw one Mark's friends pulling out his camera phone.

"Shut up, your freak of boyfriend is not coming back!" Mark shouted as he rams his penis inside me hard. I cried hard "come on slut look at the camera; you're prefect for camera." one of the Mark's friend said as he hold the camera closer to my face.

"Wait, pan the camera on me." Mark order as his friend turns his camera on Mark.

"Hey there Johnny-boy your girlfriend is a little slut taking on my boys and me. Crying in pleasure for us you must suck in bed if she wants us." Mark said with sick smile on his face.

"Lies," I shouted.

"Should I send this to her freak?" He asks as he punches in John's number.

"YES," "NO," both of us shouted knowing Mark's friends they will listen to him. I cried hard now John knows me as slut. He'll never take me back.

John POV:

I was sitting in the town square with Six we both didn't know where was Sam. Until my phone vibrated Bernie nudge my leg for attention I scratch his ears; as I look my phone saying I got new message from Sam's phone it was video. I played it was Sam tied down and Mark next to her.

"Hey there Johnny-boy your little girlfriend is nothing more than little slut. You must suck in bed if your girlfriend must come to my boys and me. All she did tonight is crying my names or one of my boy's names." Mark stated as ram himself into Sam.

"Lies," I heard Sam shouted in the background. I felt great anger how dare he touch Sam when I was gone. I most broke my phone with my Lorien strength if Six didn't come in time. I took a little closer of the video trying to figure out the surrounding from what I can guess they are at gym inside of Paradise High.

"Six, I found her!" I shouted as I started race over to my old high school.

"Hang on Sam, just please hang for few more seconds I'm coming to get you." I thought as bust down the door.

Sam POV:

That was it my life is in shamble. John gone and he is never coming back. Mom to brain wash to notice that Bruce has been touching me since I was ten. My dad is dead and I have been denying his death believing that aliens took him. I'm so stupid; no matter how far I run my monster will always be right behind me always waiting for me.

"MARK, WHAT DID I SAY ABOOUT TOUCHING SAM!" A voice shouted out catching everyone attention, but I recognize that voice.

"JOHN," I shouted with smile on my face.

Normal POV:

John storm through the gymnasium; two of Mark's friends ran at John. John got good hold of their face and slams them down on ground knocking them out.

"Take Sam I'll handle the freak." Mark stated as he got ready for fight. They listen and grab Sam and made run for the nearest existed.

"You just don't when to give up don't you, Mark." John stated as he try to keep his anger in check.

"You're the one to talk." Mark stated with smirk on his face.

"The only difference is Sam wants me more than you." John stated as he ram his fist into Mark's cheek.

Mark fell back, but stood his ground "What you done is unforgiveable." John stated as Mark throw a punch on his left cheek, but John stood his ground as well.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness; I'm looking for good fuck and since your little whore does a good job at it can't past the best opportunities." Mark stated as he tackle John down counties punches to the face.

"Have you ever once stop and think the destruction you cause on Sam!" John shouted as he grabs Mark's fist; pushing Mark off him tackling him to the ground.

"Do you know how much shit she has gone through? How many scares she has? DO YOU KNOW AND HERE YOU ARE TREATING HER LIKE SHE WAS SEX SLAVE!" John shouted as he wraps his hand around Mark's throat.

"You're not the only killer here, Mark, but I won't kill you don't deserved death and for sure death doesn't want you either." John stated as he punch Mark in the face.

With Sam:

"John please be okay." Sam thought as the two friends of Mark place me in the janitor closet. There was no light in closet and it's quite outside; then two soft thuds echo out throughout halls. The closet door open with no one stand outside.

"Hello?" Sam ask as she tries free herself.

"Are you Sam Goode?" A voice ask.

"Yes," Sam answer trying to find the source of the voice.

Then suddenly a girl appeared she be must two years older than me, with long dark brown hair, and cold gray eyes.

"Come on we need find Four." The girl said as she untied me.

"What's your name?" Sam asks as she got the blood flowing through her wrist.

"Don't have named; just call me Six." Six said as she helps me up.

"Are you Lorien as well?" Sam asks as we walk out of closet.

"Yes here," Six said as she hand me some clothes.

"Thank you," Sam said taking the clothes and putting them.

"There you two are." John said as he ran to us. Sam smile brightly at John glad to see his mop blond hair and bright green eyes.

"We should hurry before Mogadorians pick up our trail." Six informed as she towards the back existed.

"Come on Sam," John said as he took my hand. The thought of running away came across Sam's mind more than once, but actually doing it was amazing feeling.

They got in Henri's truck and drove out of Paradise. Sam was finally free from her Monster and with John fighting with his Monster.

Few Months:

_No word of Samantha Goode and no body. Stay tune for more information about this story._

John POV:

It's has been few months since I took Sam out of Paradise, and lately she having nightmare about Bruce and Mark. It's hard to sleep when she crying about her past, so I try my best comfort her when comes to her nightmare; though she did stop cutting herself which is good, but she keeping telling me she miss her Mom. I keeping her I can return back to Paradise, but she tells she not ready to return and I understand Sam and Six made a fast pace friendship.

I'm just glad she free.

Normal POV:

Sam was pacing back and forth waiting for Six and John to return from training and it was getting late, and they are not here. Then door open revealing John and Six. Sam sighs of relief knowing everyone is alright.

"I'm going to bed you two can whatever you two do." Six stated as she head up to her room.

Sam blush when Six brings up the sex. John head towards the kitchen Sam follow right behind him.

"How was training?" Sam asks looking at John.

"Brutal," John answer taking drink out of orange juice out of the carton.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Sam said with smile on her face.

"From here and on things will get tougher; it's not too late to change your mind." John said looking at Sam. John put the orange juice back and walks over to Sam and holds her.

"I'm not leaving, John, and we're nearing war with Mogadorians." Sam stated as she kiss John. John returns the kisses and holds her tighter.

John nibbles her lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Sam grant permission letting John's tongue explores her mouth. Sam's mouth taste sweet.

Sam played with John's hem shirt. John took the hint and took off his shirt; Sam let out small whimper. John picks up Sam and carries her to their room. John kicks the door open and gently place Sam on bed.

"Tell me when to stop." John said as he continues to kisses Sam and going lower on her neck leaving hickey. John took off Sam's shirt and pushing her bra up as he suck on her boob. Sam moans out as she throws her head back to the pillow. John work on Sam's pants pulling them off and Sam work on John's pants. Both now in their underwear; John took moment let everything sink for Sam and making sure he didn't stir any bad memory or dreams.

"Are sure yo-"John was cut with Sam's kiss.

"John, I trust you. Your touches are always different from Them. You treat me with kindness. I want you so bad. So yes I'm ready." Sam stated with smile as she give another kiss as she lay back on the bed.

John nod and took deep breath as he pull down her underwear.

"This going hurt first, but you need to relax." John said as he work his first finger in Sam's clit. Sam moan out, slowly John add the second finger slowly scissors Sam's clit messaging her inside.

"Oooh John, please don't stop." Sam moan out as her hips start to buck.

"You're so tight, Sam" John said in hoarse voice as his penis start to get harder.

"Please John, before I come." Sam whine as she felt getting more wetter.

John nod and took his harder penis and slowly enter; while Sam shut her eyes gripping the bed sheets.

"John, it hurts." Sam moan out as she grip tighter to the sheet.

"I know I'm sorry next time I'll buy lube next time, but right I'm not going move until you're ready." John stated as he kiss Sam's lips distracting Sam from the pain.

"John, I'm ready." Sam stated as John started his first thrust. John gave small pace going out than in letting Sam enjoy the pleasure run through her veins. They felt like their body were on fire as they become one. John was close but he need find that one button that push Sam over the edge.

"JOHN," Sam shouted as both teen came. John collapse onto Sam both panting heavy and cover in sweat. John slowly pull out Sam let out small whimper missing John's penis already. John chuckle at Sam reaction. As he rolled over to Sam's left side looking into her big brown eyes.

"I love you, John." Sam said blushing as she cuddle close to John's chest.

"I love you too, Sam." John replay as he kiss her on the forehead.

As they drift to sleep no longer worrying about Monster.

**/**

**AN: Thank you, guys for this amazing adventure this will be my first series that I ever complete, and I want you guys give yourself pat on the back because it was you guys that made me; all of this happen because you gave me the motivation to write when I didn't want to. Before I forget there will be squeal, but it'll be while because I want focus on other project. With finals words please review, fav, PM, and share. I love you guys and thank you again for everything. **


End file.
